


In the Tree By the Brook

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: He settles by the bank. The stillness of the lake, the chattering birds—it all feels like a dream. He packed too much food for his solitary picnic, yet part of him is afraid it wasn’t enough.This nagging thought robs him of his peace: what if Peter goes hungry?Peter can’t be hungry, and Tony knows that. Peter’s dead.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stark Raving Mad [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215270
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	In the Tree By the Brook

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin.
> 
> This is based on this prompt: "You're always on my mind."

He settles by the bank. The stillness of the lake, the chattering birds—it all feels like a dream. He packed too much food for his solitary picnic, yet part of him is afraid it wasn’t enough. 

This nagging thought robs him of his peace:  _ what if Peter goes hungry? _

Peter can’t be hungry, and Tony knows that. Peter’s dead. 

He thought that leaving it all behind might help. His lab, the compound, all of it—tinged with Peter. But the cabin, built after his death, has the same affliction. He was an integral part of Tony’s home; without him, he feels homeless. 

He unscrews the cap on the thermos. It’s full of hot chocolate instead of coffee—he promised Peter he’d take better care of his heart. It’s a little too sweet for his taste, but it’s warm, and he’s keeping his promise. That makes it worth it. 

As he picks at a sandwich, he finds himself murmuring, “You’re always on my mind.” There’s no answer, but he continues anyway, “You’re everywhere. Still. I don’t know if I...I know it’s a good thing, I guess. Nothing would be worse than forgetting you.” 

This is his weekly ritual. Friday’s are for Peter. They have been for years. This was their lab day, every Friday after school. Tony can’t give it up. Not yet. Probably not ever. He keeps talking because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

“Morgan said a new word—‘blue’. Honestly came out more as ‘lue’ but I’m still counting it. She fell down and has this gigantic goose egg on her head and Pepper is just...” He laughs, just a little, “She’s freaking out. You’d be proud of me, though. I have enough practice taking care of you and all your scrapes that I stayed calm. Well, mostly calm. So thanks for that, thanks for...” 

_ Thanks for being my kid. Thanks for letting me clean the busted lips and split eyebrows. Thanks for climbing through my window at 2 A.M. because you didn’t want to scare May. Thanks for being mine. While you still could be.  _

He doesn’t say any of it. There’s no point. He swipes at his eyes, unfazed by the tears. He’s used it by now. It’s getting dark. They’ve been talking for hours. 

Once he’s packed up, Tony says, “Tell May I said ‘hi’. See you next week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> If you want to read my prompts when they're written, head to my tumblr (@loubuttons).


End file.
